


III. And With That Match

by logicalwritings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalwritings/pseuds/logicalwritings
Summary: Patton comes to Logan's house at 2:00 am holding a puppy that bears many similarities between itself and Patton.





	III. And With That Match

It’s two in the morning when Logan hears a quiet knock at his window and he jumps out of bed, fumbling for his cell phone. The sleep slowly leaves his eyes and he sees Patton crouched at his window cradling something in his arms. He smiles at Logan through the screen as if he hadn’t just nearly frightened Logan to death. Logan crosses the room and locks his door then walks to the window, unlocks it, and pulls it open.

“What are you doing?” he hisses to Patton. “It is incredibly late.” Then he looks at the bundle in Patton’s arms to see a small black lab puppy with a large gash in its snout. “You cannot come in through my window; it has a screen.”

“Please, Logan. I’ll buy you a new one. I don’t wanna wake your parents up.”

Logan considers this for a moment. Patton, goody-two-shoes Patton who never breaks the rules is holding a puppy at two o’ clock in the morning asking for Logan to bust his screen so Patton can come in. With a puppy. That’s apparently injured.

Wonderful.

Logan sighs and reaches over and opens his desk drawer by the window. He pulls out a pair of scissors and goes to work at carefully cutting out the screen. It falls to his floor and Patton comes in, shuddering from the chill of the winter night air.

“Shut the window,” Logan orders as he crosses the room and grabs an extra blanket from his closet.

“Thanks,” Patton says gratefully, sitting down on Logan’s bed still clutching the puppy tightly to his chest. In the dim light of the moon, Logan can see dried tear tracks on Patton’s flushed cheeks. The gash from his step-mom has faded into a purple mark that’s slowly becoming a scar. Patton makes no move to accept the blanket, only staring down at the puppy, fresh tears gushing down his face. Logan closes the space between them and wraps Patton in the blanket, gently prying the puppy from his hands.

“It’s you, Patton, so I hope and pray you have an explanation that does not involve anything illegal.”

“No,” Patton rushes to explain. “At least- I don’t think so.”

“Please explain,” Logan says, gently examining the puppy. Its snout looks as if it were hit with a blunt force. Something like a shoe. It sends a cold shiver down Logan’s back and he finds his own eyes feeling suspiciously damp.

“Mr. Holt, Ken’s dad was trying to dump a puppy when I was taking the trash out earlier,” Patton explains. “The puppy wouldn’t leave him. So he kicked it.” Patton lets out a sob. “I couldn’t leave it. I picked it up and walked-”

“You _walked_?” Logan asks, horrified.

“Well… Yeah.”

“Your heart is too kind,” Logan says in exasperation. “Is it a girl or boy?” The puppy squirms and Logan adjusts it, pulling it away from himself, and checking. He smiles hesitantly. “It’s definitely a boy.”

“Logan-”

“I know what you’re going to ask. I am not hiding this puppy for you,” Logan says.

Patton looks heartbroken. “I don’t wanna just take it to a shelter.”

Logan rubs the puppy’s tummy, his little tongue poking out and rolling around as he looks up at Logan. As if Logan is a god, a king, or something wonderful. “I’ll wake my parents up. They’ll let us keep it, I know they will. They can _help_.”

“What if they don’t?” Patton asks. “What if- What if they kick it out? What if they make us give him back to Mr. Holt?”

“Patton,” Logan says softly, “you know my parents. They are good.”

Patton stares at his knees. “I thought mine were too.”

Logan sits beside him and places the puppy back in Patton’s lap. The resigned and saddened look on Patton’s face perks up slightly, a small smile spreading across his face upon seeing the creature.

“Patton. You must not let this situation define your view of all parents. It’s illogical to do so. My parents- they love you.”

Patton smiles, teary-eyed again. “I know,” he whispers. “Thanks for being my friend.”

“That is not something you should thank me for,” Logan says. Then he examines his window, the discarded screen on the floor. “However, I would be appreciative that I did not leave you out in the cold. I do not like destroying my parent’s objects.”

Sheepishly, Patton laughs. Logan thinks it’s a relieving sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
